Young Justice Shinobi
by vkakkera
Summary: Synopsis Naruto at age five is pulled through a seal made for him to leave the Elemental Nations. He somehow ends up in the Young Justice Universe eleven years prior to the forming of the team.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **This is my first fanfic so don't judge.**

 **Synopsis**

 **Naruto at age five is pulled through a seal made for him to leave the Elemental Nations. He somehow ends up in the Young Justice Universe eleven years prior to the forming of the team.**

 **This may be a one-shot depending on how well the reviews are.**

(Konoha 8 months prior to Kyuubi attack)

Minato Kamikaze had just found out about his wife Kushina Uzamaki Namikaze and like most parents is filled with joy, but underneath all that was paranoia like no other. Unlike most people who believed him to be a happy go lucky man and great strategist and fuinjustu master, but underneath all that was paranoia that could give Danzo Shimera a run for his money. His paranoia had increased because of the third shinobi war and fear for the safety of his son in his village as well as outside. Through this paranoia came the Shiki Fuin if the Kyuubi would ever be released. Though there were also two other seals he had completed that he left no knowledge of except for his wife and his future son. (hint hint)

(4 months later)

"I finally did it the most three most important seals are completed" Minato said.

What he had done was create three seals through the extensive use of blood clones as well as shadow clones.

The Shiki Fuin (AU captures whole Kurama instead of just the Yang inside Naruto)

The second seal allows Minato and Kushina to create a blood clone inside Naruto that would forcibly draw him into his mindscape at age two incase his parents die from his birth or foul play in general. This would also allow them to make sure that no tampering with seals on his body as they can remove them. (They are blood clones they regenerate chakra)

The third seal is a space time seal that will force the user into another dimension that is suitable for them. (Just go with it I really don't know how to explain it that they somehow calculated the trajectory to the Young Justice dimension) In case the village finds out his identity as the jailor of the Kyuubi and turn on his son. (He is not naïve in this and does not trust the village with his son.)

Now with these seals in place they just had to wait till two months till Naruto is born to apply the seals.

"Wow done already now I just need to seal all the family scrolls and weapons for him in the future" Kushina (She is having doubts that the birth will not go well)

"I am sure everything will go fine, but I just want to make sure our child is safe in case something does happen. Come on do you really expect me to leave everything to my pervert of a sensei." Minato

"I guess you are right I wish nothing does go wrong and my Sochi is safe" Kushina

"With our blood clones inside his mindscape as well as all our scrolls and possessions seals inside a pocket dimension seal I created for my tri-prong kunai he will be fine." Minato

(October 10)

On top of Gamabunta with Minato Namikaze battling the Kyuubi.

"So you are going to sacrifice yourself and then what about your son." Gamabunta

Doing hand seals "I have that covered I placed several seals on him in advance to his birth just in case something happens… (explains seals) can you give the summoning contract to him though." Minato

"The summoning contracts cannot go past this dimension, but you have my blessing to teach him the toad arts."

"Thanks goodbye old friend" finishes hand seals "Shiki Fuin"

The Shinigami appears and seals the whole fox into Naruto.

Naruto cries as his eyes turn red with one tome in each before they turn back blue. (Premonition)

Sarutobi arrives none the wiser about his seals or all the scrolls and belongings of Minato and Kushina are gone.

(Konoha five years after Kyuubi attack)

Naruto (shadow clone) acting dumb and doing a prank while the real Naruto is getting his chakra prepared to go to another dimension and leave the village to rot and die.

He found out about his dad and how he was the grandson of Madara Uchiha at age three. (Do you expect a two year old to understand Japanese?) By the years go by he hid behind a façade while training. His father told him he had to wait till he was at least five to withstand the strain of fuinjustu.

He had not slacked off and trained diligently and managed to fool the all-seeing ball of peeping as he liked to call it. He did make a few bonds with the Old man and the Ramen shop, but it was not enough. He wanted to leave this hate filled place.

He had made great friends with Kurama just like his mother and have got had been given the empath abilities and access to his chakra in the future as his body right now would not be able to take a whole tale even.

Naruto (Five years old)

Ninjustu C rank

Taijustu C Rank

Kenjutsu C rank

Genjutsu B rank (with Sharingan at the moment will be S when reaches Young Justsice)

Iryujutsu C rank (I like Iryujustu it's very helpful in saving lives)

Fuinjustu B rank (fish in water plus started as soon as he could write)

Reserves on Kage level

Finalizing the last seal he uses his one-way-teleport-to-another-dimension seal.

(Tokyo, Japan)

'Where the hell am I and what is with these buildings'

"Hello young man do you need any help" Random Lady

"Why yes you can" Naruto

'I first need to adapt to this new world before I can actually decide on my path in life'

Sharingan activates "Here is what I need"

 **Naruto is not going to be an anti-hero. He is just going to adapt to his surroundings and start the hero business at age 14 two years prior to Young Justice. He is going to be super powered in Genjustsu, Fuinjustu, Ninjustu, and super mature like Batman. Everyone has a little amount of Chakra. Some just use the spiritual side of chakra as mana. He is OP by far and a solo hero till he meets the team. Pairing probably Artemis. He will be well known in Japan so none of the sidekicks have heard of him.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **I decided this will not be a one shot and I probably rewrite the entire series when I am done with it to make it more coherent when I am done. Naruto will receive EMS in this chapter. He will reach A rank in everything except fuinjustu and Genjustsu. He is 16 so he has full access to his tails. He gains EMS early because he has his own dimension where he lives makes it easier. The Hiraishin is Fuinjustu so he could be considered high A rank without Fuinjustu. This chapter is a background chapter. Everyone has chakra and the Five Prong Fuin can disable Meta humans including Martian and Superman like Kryptonite. But he needs ten seconds uninterrupted to do it (Chakra Control).**

(Naruto) POV

It has been two years since I started this hero business and I have to say it is not bad. I have finally gained the recognition I deserve though I probably have to watch out for Batman if he ever finds out that I controlled people my first two years on Earth to get money and start a company like Wayne tec. I have billions that I have no clue what to do with. How I made so much money you ask? With my Sharingan and its cheat like abilities I memorized almost all books in several libraries now knowing 32 different languages. I have my home base in Japan though. Though after the first two months were a little sad for me as my last remnants of my parents have truly died.

(Flashback no jutsu)

 _It was two months after I arrived on Earth and my parents forced me into my mindscape to talk to me._

" _Son I have bad news and good news" Minato_

" _The bad news is that we can no longer exist on this plane as coming to this dimension has changed your DNA in the slightest amount and the seal to hold both me and Kushina was based off of mainly your Uzamaki genes. We did not expect you to have the Sharingan till ten or at all. It seems that going through the portal that your DNA changed to bring out both Senju DNA and Uchiha DNA to increase as well as an equilibrium."_

" _The good news is that you will go straight to EMS when instead of your eyes slowly going blind"_

" _Now goodbye sochi and know that we will always love you" Kushina_

 _As they faded away I unlocked EMS._

 _(flashback end)_

Well two months after my parents officially dies I learned to do Kamui and bahm instant home. I even somehow unlocked wood release.

Over the years I got myself a diploma from college under the guise of transformation jutsu and had started an international company as well dealing with and cheating a little with fuinjustu. I love fuinjustu. My company was called Namikaze Inc. founded by Minato Namikaze.

I was trained by Kurama immediately after I found out I have my own personal dimension. I trained nonstop and eventually reached A rank then Kurama allowed me to become a hero.

I go by the name Shinobi. I have battled many Villains including Joker when he was in town to Metallo when he was hired by Luthor to get rid of Competition. Thank god no one suspects the son of the multibillionaire (Naruto blood clone) Minato Namikaze, Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze, to be a hero. I have faced off against the league of assassins and that's how I met Batman. That guy was alright. I showed him how to unlock his chakra though he cannot use it well because he did not start off young, but he can activate my fuinjustu I gave him. He tried to learn Gyoko Fuin after a battle with superman when he mistook me for a villain, but he did try to learn fuinjustu but so helplessly failed. He said something about sticking to kryptonite when he saw how my fuinjustu blocked meta-humans even Superman's powers instead of technology and Kryronite. Man that guy had lots of questions on Chakra after I told everyone about it on an interview with sexy reporter. I just gave him my signature tri-pronged kunai.

Like everyone is me for my shinobi secrets after I told the world that anyone can learn it, but only my clan has the only knowledge how to left. I really only teach it to people who I find worthy and at that only the basics of increasing their reserves and strength and activating my fuinjustu tags. I really only taught one person and that was Batman to gain some of his trust.

I have to say I have really lightened up since I left the hell hole I wonder how they are doing

(Konoha)

In black flames and everyone dying painfully with insane laughter going around sounding like Sasuke Uchiha. (No he will not make an appearance in the future, maybe I will see how this plays out.)

(Naruto)

I am not really famous outside Japan if you do not count villains I have beat and my small appearances in America.

Batman contacted me the other day to join a team of Young heroes my age and I was like sure why not.

Let's see how this plays out.

Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze (Shinobi)

Ninjutsu A

Taijustu A

Genjutsu S

Iryujutsu A

Kenjutsu A (though does not use it often unless against androids.)

Fuinjustu SS

 **This is still an introduction to his life before Young Justice, but more so on the background on Naruto. Naruto will be more mellowed out then the Anti-hero in the beginning because of interaction with people and him going to school which will be showed later. He lives in his dimension because he is slightly paranoid from his childhood. I hope it turns out well. I don't mean to make it short, but the first two chapters were really just an introduction and no storyline for me to write more on. This will probably be a biweekly thing hope you enjoy and please comment.**


End file.
